


Wanda’s guide to surprising master assassins

by StarrySkies282



Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Wanda just wants to surprise Nat, but I’m not sure they’ve both fully realised yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: It had been fairly quiet around the Avengers base recently: no global extinction level threats, no psychotic villains trying to overthrow some organisation or other. It was one of those few moments of rest, and everyone was revelling in it.Despite that, Natasha still woke early that morning. It was a habit of hers. She never could stand sleeping in, even after the most gruelling of missions.This morning, however, was different. It began with a note on her bedside table





	Wanda’s guide to surprising master assassins

**Author's Note:**

> PART 3!!! Hope you guys enjoy x

It had been fairly quiet around the Avengers base recently: no global extinction level threats, no psychotic villains trying to overthrow some organisation or other. It was one of those few moments of rest, and everyone was revelling in it.

Despite that, Natasha still woke early that morning. It was a habit of hers. She never could stand sleeping in, even after the most gruelling of missions.

This morning, however, was different. It began with a note on her bedside table:

_Meet me at Toby’s at 10:30. Dress warmly._

That was it— no signature, no indication of who it was from. It was typed so she couldn’t even guess based on the handwriting. There weren’t any fingerprints she could detect with the biometrics scanning equipment she kept hidden beneath her bed either.

FRIDAY hadn’t caught anyone one or picked up on anything on the security and surveillance footage. There were no suspicious loops or time unaccounted for in the feed either.

Whoever this was, was good.

Natasha was known for having the best security and surveillance systems in her quarters of the compound. Both Tony and Clint knew this _very well_ from the times they had tried to enter without permission. So, for an intruder to slip past was a near impossible feat. But it had happened.

_Dress warmly._

That little comment at the end didn’t seem threatening, maybe a little taunting. But, well, it was cold after all, if the frost on her windows was anything to go by.

She made the decision to obey the note, dressing quickly in a sweater, jeans and boots, grabbing her jacket on the way out. And, for good measure, placed a loaded pistol in her jacket pocket and a knife in her boot.

You could never be too careful.

It was still relatively early, but Natasha was not surprised to see Sam and Steve leaning against the kitchen counters, having returned from their morning run. Even on their days off, it was a habit they kept up.

“...all I’m saying is maybe you should do some extra laps,” comes Sam’s voice, his breathing still laboured.

Natasha smiles in spite of herself.

“Morning boys, have either of you seen Wanda?” She asks.

“No,” Steve replies.

“I thought she’d be with you,” says Sam suggestively, despite not really having the faintest idea about Natasha’s feelings for Wanda. That was just classic Sam. But, then, in all honesty, Natasha’s not _completely_ sure about _her_ feelings either.

Nonetheless, Natasha shoots him a look that could kill and heads out.

_She’s probably still asleep_ , figures Nat, _and not about to embark on some crazy mission that will either end in my abduction or a whole lot of injured people._

The place she’s looking for is not far away— she’d already researched it before embarking on this mission. Made sure the location wasn’t optimal for an ambush. It’s a coffee shop— seemingly harmless enough, but Natasha’s faced harm in much more harmless places than this before.

Eventually she gets there, grateful to be out of the cold.

It’s one of those kind of classy places, but comfortable looking, inviting. The type of place Natasha thinks she would have liked to spend time studying in, had she had that opportunity. Pastries line the display cabinets at the counter and the buzz of chattering customers combined with the whirring of coffee machines can be heard, while soft jazz music plays in the background. Bright and warm, the smells of coffee and freshly baked bread linger in the air, the warmth melting her bones.

Natasha remains vigilant. But there are no formations she can spot, no suspicious looking thugs in suits, no one with a hand itching for their gun. No poorly concealed Russian accents. Then again, people like that could hide in plain sight. They could have her back in Russia by nightfall.

_All the same, nothing seems imminently threatening,_ she thinks.

There are just a few mothers with their pushchairs, a couple of teenagers studying in a corner, a few businessmen at the counter, a couple sipping their drinks contentedly in a booth. Just a typical New York cafe.

Perplexed, she moves further in, every step expecting a confrontation, but maintains an air of confidence, blending in with the rest of the customers milling about.

“I see you made it,” says an oddly familiar voice from behind her. Natasha whirls around, hand on the gun in her pocket, safety cap off, calculating.

She is utterly shocked to find a head of brunette hair and a pair of blue-green eyes she knows so well staring down at her, an amused look playing on her lips and a glint in her eyes. Natasha rearranges her face into something that she hopes looks less severe.

“You couldn’t have just asked me outright to come here with you, could you?” She asks, trying to keep the smile from her voice. “Or left a text?” She suggests. “Would’ve saved me a hell of a lot of trouble.”

“I _could_ have,” admits Wanda, grinning, that mischievous glint still there. “But I wanted to surprise you for once. You are so hard to surprise… I had to go to great lengths.”

Natasha shakes her head, laughing outright. “Well, I _am_ surprised, little witch. But I also could have _killed_ you,” she admonishes, replacing the safety and tucking the pistol back into her jacket.

“You wouldn’t have,” says Wanda confidently, her accent lilting as she takes Natasha’s cold hand in her own comfortably warmed one.

“Is that a challenge?” Smirks Natasha, quirking her eyebrows.

“Just come and sit down, okay,” replies Wanda, half dragging Natasha to a corner table, where Wanda’s coat is already hanging over a chair.

“I am beginning to wonder how you managed to slip past all those security measures, though.”

“A little help from FRIDAY,” grins Wanda evasively, red sparks curling around her fingers.

“Of course _you_ managed to get her on your side,” says Natasha, clearly feigning annoyance and flicking Wanda on the arm. “But now that you’ve got me here, we might as well enjoy the rest of the day.”

“As if you’ve got somewhere else to be,” challenges Wanda.

Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Dork,” she mutters.

“This will be an interesting story to tell. How I managed to surprise the great Natasha Romanoff and convince her she was about to be abducted.” Teases Wanda.

Natasha does not see the funny side.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Better make it worth my while, then.”

“When did you become so devious?”

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me,” shrugs Wanda. “Now how about we go and order?”

Natasha elects to ignore that last comment.

“I thought you’d never ask,” says Natasha, her gaze filled with amusement and admiration as she smiles at the girl sitting across from her.

Wanda thinks that smile could light up entire cities.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> I’m really enjoying writing this series, there is so much more to come :)  
> Also if any of you have suggestions/prompts for later parts, that would be cool, I could try and work them in.  
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading x


End file.
